


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°25 : Civil War - La dernière ligne droite...

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Septième drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Featuring Deadpool (bonjour la guest star xD).<br/>Wade Wilson prépare soigneusement sa sortie au cinéma alors qu'il s'apprête à voir Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°25 : Civil War - La dernière ligne droite...

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : "The Ballad Of Jeremiah Peacekeeper" de Poets Of The Fall
> 
> Remarque : Je vous abandonne là avec un drabble sur un ton plus léger, histoire de se détendre avant de passer à la guillotine.

Deadpool avait minutieusement préparé sa sortie au cinéma. _Captain America: Civil War_ n'était pas un film ordinaire.

C'était la dernière ligne droite. L'attente s'achevait enfin, au plus grand bonheur de sa santé mentale – bien qu'elle n'était déjà pas au top avant d'être envahie par la frustration.

Il avait regardé, reregardé, et regardé encore tous les trailers et les teasers, avait repéré chaque détail comme si sa vie en dépendait... Tout un tas de théories avaient traversé son cerveau dépravé et il attendait de pouvoir les vérifier.

Avant de partir pour le cinéma, il embarqua soigneusement une grosse assiette de chimichangas, un stock de boissons et – très important – une énorme boîte de mouchoirs. Il allait chialer, mieux valait prendre des précautions.

Il était fin prêt. À l'attaque !!

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 130. La limite est dépassée, mais Civil War est sur le point de sortir donc on va royalement s'en foutre :D
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Profitez-bien de votre séance et, si vous avez besoin de soutien psychologique, vous pourrez m'en parler dans les commentaires !


End file.
